


Whipped, Hyung

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Minhyuk, Changki is not the main pairing, Cliche, First Meetings, Hoseok and Changkyun are brothers, Hoseok is held back a grade, Kinda, Lots of kissing, M/M, Minhyuk is a bold one, Underage Drinking, changki is too cute, cliche drama, daring Minhyuk, i love kissing wonhyuk, im kinda sorry for this, outcast Minhyuk, thanks for those who actually read this, they are too cute, what is this even, wonhyuk is, wonhyuk is life, words vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Minhyuk twisted his ankle at P.E class





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited so it might be messy!  
> Hope ya enjoy

“Look, the fag is seeking for attention again.”

“You're right. Whose attention is he trying to get this time.” Another person adds as they stared into something.

The nasty whispers are what piqued Hoseok’s interest and he silently follow their line of sight. He then sees one of his classmate who goes by the name Lee Minhyuk, on the floor and holding onto his ankle.

“What's happening?” Hoseok dares himself to ask as he approaches the scene.

Whoever it is on his side seems a bit surprised and intimidated by his sudden appearance but answered anyway, “Uh, he fell and twisted his ankle... it seems.”

“And?” Hoseok urges again.

“And?”

“Why's no one helping?” He asks, voice now louder as he looks around his male classmates who didn't even move an inch.

“Well..”

Hoseok rolls his eyes at that,  _ peoples are so disgusting _ .

“I can manage by myself. I don't need your help.” Minhyuk says, tone cocky as he proves his sentence by standing up by himself. Hoseok could see him staggering a bit but Minhyuk then quickly regain his balance and looks at all of his classmates, his stare proud and challenging.

“No one's gonna help you anyway!” A girl shouts and Minhyuk chuckles.

“Shut the fuck up bitch, I'm not talking to you. Just go and enjoy your sugar daddy’s dick like a good whore you are, for all I care.” He retorts.

Hoseok whistles at that,  _ this guy is amusing _ . But despite his strong appearance, Hoseok knows that the boy is just pretending to be okay. The injury must be hurting but the boy seems to be so prideful. He then decides, rather than wasting his time -possibly- arguing with Minhyuk, Hoseok ignores him and just go straight up to sweep him off the ground and carried him up.

And before Minhyuk could start his complaint, he excuses them both. “Sir, I'm bringing him to the nurse office.”

 

Surprisingly, the younger didn't put up that much fight. Just a demand to be put down and some struggling but nothing Hoseok couldn't handle.

“You can let me go, you know,” Minhyuk says again after they've climbed the second set of stairs.

“Can you even walk?”

“It's not that bad, I can at least walk a few meters by myself. Beside this… is kinda embarrassing.” Minhyuk mumbles, referring to their position in which Hoseok is holding him bridal style.

Realization downs on the older and — while willing the blush away — he carefully put Minhyuk down “Oh.” Hoseok could hear a restrained whine from Minhyuk as soon as he set the injured foot down and he sighs.

“Want to get on my back instead?”

But Minhyuk shakes his head stubbornly and Hoseok has had enough of that, “Stop pretending to be strong.” He starts and Minhyuk looks surprised by the sudden change of attitude; his eyes narrowed slightly in alert thinking Hoseok is going to do something and he is not as nice as he looks like.

Hoseok sighs upon sensing the heightening defense. “You know, there's only me here. I'm not like those peoples okay, you can drop the act.” He runs his fingers through his hair and readies himself for a harsh comeback or maybe a slap for whatever reason it is but nothing comes. Instead, he hears Minhyuk laughing softly.

“You're really-” Minhyuk doesn't continue his sentence but nudges Hoseok down so he can get onto his muscular back. “There, happy now?” He mumbles.

Hoseok feels a smile on his lips as he readjust.Minhyuk’s position before he start walking. “Sorry, that came out a bit harsh didn't it?”

“Don't sweat it.” Minhyuk hums happily, legs swinging on both of Hoseok’s sides.

_ He's just like a little child. _

“You like to act all high, strong and mighty don't you?”

“What makes you think so?” Minhyuk doesn't sound surprised in the slightest but his tone is more to knowing and expecting.

“Well, I'm sure you're well aware of your reputation.”

“Ah, you mean the whore and fuckboy shits?”

“Is that what you call them? But yeah plus everyone in the class treat you like shit. I think it's natural for you to put up a front like that.”

“Hmm, you think so?” Minhyuk mutters under his breath and Hoseok thinks he heard something breaking.

Maybe it's Minhyuk’s ‘walls’ because he sounds a bit more vulnerable now.

 

“I just don't understand it. At first, I don't get it why the fuck would they hate me so much. I mean I'm just there, I just exist, what the hell is people’s problem? And then they start calling me names like whore and slut or whatever the shits are but things got a lot worse when they found out I'm actually gay. The insults increased and they start being physical — especially the girls, I don't really have any problem with guys, thankfully— then at the same time I started to realize that they are just jealous peoples. Well, sorry I'm just this gorgeous. From there on, I ignored the ugly shits they throw at me and fought back at some moments,” Minhyuk pauses his rant with a simple shrug. Hoseok make sure to listen to each and every words attentively. “Jealous people will always be jealous people. They seriously need to live a life. At least the boys here aren't that bad, they don't treat me like trash but well maybe some of them does see me like some sort of virus. Do they seriously think Gayness will spread? They're stupid.”

“Don't they ,you know, try to take advantage because you're openly gay?”

“Well, one or two tried to assault me but I've got Kihyun.”

“Kihyun?”

“Mhm, from the 2nd class. A good friend of mine.”

“I see,” Hoseok hums, “Mhm.. would you need a word of comfort or…?”

Minhyuk chuckles at that, “Nah. It's okay, I just need someone — other than Kihyun — to rant to, I guess.” He adds, his arms around Hoseok’s neck tightening as he squeezed the older for a back hug. “You're actually really kind, huh! I like you! In a no-homo way of course, or should I say not yet?”

Hoseok chuckles, “You're not bad yourself. Look we're here.”

 

Hoseok then put Minhyuk down on one of the bed to scan the room. The nurse isn't here.

_ Guess I'll just take care of him on my own. _

He begins to take the needed supplies before he crouches down on the ground, taking Minhyuk’s twisted ankle and put it on his thigh.

“Hey, you don't need to do this. I can wait till the nurse is back, you go back to class.”

“Just shut up and let me do this. Beside I'd rather be here than in the gymnasium with those suckass peoples.”

“Ugh, if you say so and you know I can't argue with that!”

Hoseok snickers and begin treating the boy’s injury.

 

“You seem really different to me now,” Minhyuk starts after 2 minutes into the treatment. 

“How come?”

“Well, at first you really have this intimidating aura. Maybe because you're held back a year and you know, have no friends in this year. I found it difficult to talk to you but look at us here! You're really kind and seems easy to talk to now and I enjoy your company plus you look kinda cute.”

“Call me handsome and not cute,” Hoseok mumbles, cheeks dusted pink.

“Aww! Is our hyung embarrassed!” Minhyuk teases.

“Shut up.” Hoseok attempts to sulk.

“You're just like a kid, hyung.” The younger says again.

“You are supposed to the the kid.”

 

It doesn't take long for Hoseok to finish treating Minhyuk’s injury — using his limited knowledge— and now Hoseok is laying on the bed beside Minhyuk’s.

 

“Hyung, can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Why'd you decide to help me?”

“Because I'm a kind human being.” Hoseok says with a shrug before burst out laughing, his unique laugh that make Minhyuk — who's completely straight-faced before — laugh as well.

“What the hell, I want proper answer!”

“Okay, okay.  I'm serious though, I just can't stand people trouble and looking at our sorry excuse of classmates who doesn't even move a finger when they saw you, I just did what I need to do.”

Minhyuk hums in reply, “You're really nice but you need to stop being so nice.”

“Why is that?”

The younger rest his head on his knees and then answers, “I might get attached and take advantages of you. I'm a lonely soul, it could happen.”

“Well,” Hoseok starts quietly, eyes locking with Minhyuk. “I don't think I'd mind that.”

Minhyuk breaths a laugh, “I do mind that. I don't want people’s sympathy.”

“It's not sympathy.”

“It totally is.” Minhyuk’s tone is finalized so Hoseok shut his mouth not to argue.

 

_ But really, it's not just sympathy….. Is it? _

 

Hoseok ends up keeping Minhyuk company until the end of school. Chatting and just getting to know each other. He learns that Minhyuk is actually a pretty nice guy — not that he hasn't known that — he's funny, adorable. Practically a sunshine in the form of human. 

 

“Oh shit.” Minhyuk breathes after he hears the final bell rings.

“What's wrong?”

“Kihyun.”

“Kihyun? Your friend? What's with him?”

“I forgot to tell him I'm here..” And then like those in drama scenes, the door slides open and the man appeared. 

“Worry not, I heard from your classmates.”

“Kihyun!” Minhyuk exclaims, eyes wide in surprise.

“Sorry I didn't visit sooner. You alright?”

 

Hoseok stays on the sideline, watching as the two friends exchange words. He then takes the moment to take a proper look on this Kihyun guy.

First thing he notices is that Kihyun is short or at least shorter than them both. Second is, while Minhyuk is beautiful, Kihyun leans more to the cute side and lastly.. he looks like a…

 

“ _ Hamster _ .”

 

Hoseok notices how the chatters instantly died and he looks eyes with Kihyun.

“Pardon?” The shorter says, his eyes full on glaring at Hoseok while the older one looks flustered. 

“Sorr-”

“Don't apologize!” Minhyuk says in midst of his loud laughter. “Oh God my gayness for you had just increased ten fold! Goodness no one has dared to call him that upon the first meeting! We'll be the bestest of friend, I swear!”

Kihyun growls warningly at his best friend but then sighs in defeat, “You're lucky you're my friend and YOU,” he turns to Hoseok. “You're lucky you helped Minhyuk else you won't be able to leave this place with all your limbs intact.”

And Hoseok knows better than to take that as an empty threat.

“Anyway, now that I'm here you can go you know.” Kihyun adds 

Hoseok seems to be a bit disappointed by that, he enjoyed Minhyuk’s company but Kihyun is right.

“Okay, I'll be going first then. It's fun talking to you, Minhyuk.” He says all the while walking towards the door, back on Minhyuk who's waving his arms at him.

It's when the door is about to be shut that Hoseok hears a loud ‘hyung!’ directed to him. Of course, he turns his body to face the two of them again. “Yeah?”

“Let's hang out again sometimes.” Minhyuk says with that adorable, rectangle smile of his.

Hoseok mimics the expression and added a nod, “Of course.”

 

When out of sight, Hoseok sighs to himself; hoping that he could've talked more with Minhyuk but he decides to shrug it off and go to take his belongings on the class so he can go home. He really need to stop getting attached to people so easily.

 

“Hyung! Hoseok-hyung!”

Hoseok spun around for the second time today only to have someone crash on him.

“You're still here!?” The attacker asks with a tone that sounds more to happy?

“Changkyunnie!” Hoseok pulls away from the sudden hug and greets his baby brother with a big smile. “I thought you had club activities today?” 

“Teacher is absent.”

“I see. Should we go home?” Hoseok says with a soft grin. “I need to gather my things first.”

“Sure, I'll come along.” Changkyun says and begin walking to the older’s classroom. “Where were you by the way hyung? I didn't see you on break.”

“A classmate got injured so I took him to the infirmary and keep him company till now.”

“Mhmm.. A classmate, who?”

“Lee Minhyuk.”

Changkyun stops on his track, “Lee Minhyuk? That Lee Minhyuk?”

“Yes, that Lee Minhyuk,” Hoseok rolls his eyes at the reaction. “He's a good kid.”

But the younger one doesn't look convinced.

_ He really have a bad reputation, doesn't he? _

“Who do you believe, me or the gossips?”

“Well, you obviously,” Changkyun mumbles.

“Then believe me when I say Minhyuk is a good guy. I'll introduce you two if the chance allow.”

“If you say so, hyung.”

 

When he enters the now empty class, he spots two messy desk belonging to ,of course, him as well as Minhyuk. “Kyun, can you help me with my stuffs?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Hoseok himself make his way to the other desk belonging to Minhyuk’s and begin picking and shoving them inside the bag. While doing so, he could see the nasty things written on the younger’s desk.

‘I hope you die’, ‘Attention seeker’, ‘Gay’, ‘Homo bitch’, et cetera.

 

“Hyung?”

He jumps when Changkyun’s hand landed on his shoulder and he looks back to the shorter one. “Ah, Kyun. I'm done, let's go.” He attempts to pull Changkyun away but then the boy won't budge.

“People are so mean, right.” Changkyun sighs, tracing the words. “I can see you're already fond of this Minhyuk guy and you're probably planning to come early and get rid of these so why not save time and do it now? This is ink pen so we can probably remove it with sunscreen.”

“Sunscreen?”

“Yeah. I read it somewhere and you're lucky I carry them around.” Changkyun drops everything he is holding and rummages through his bag. When he finds the item he's looking for, they start the work.

 

It takes around 10 minutes with two people for the table to be finally clean.

“Thanks, Kyun.” Hoseok grins softly, ruffling his hair.

The younger shrugs, “No problem. Should we go home now?”

“Yeah. Come.”

 

Much to his surprise, the second meeting happens faster.

 

“You guys haven't gone home yet?” 

The other two seems to be surprised also by the appearance of Hoseok and Changkyun.

“Not yet. we're going to, after we go to take Minhyuk’s belongings.” Kihyun explain shortly.

“Ah, there's no need to.” Hoseok says, thrusting out the hand holding onto Minhyuk’s bag.

But Minhyuk seems different as he grabs it; not as cheerful as before, not as loud. A small ‘Thank you’ is all Hoseok get from him.

“No problem,” The older replies, looking at the younger in confusion. “Are you okay? Is it still hurting?”

“No, not really. It's alright now.” Minhyuk smiles although it looks a bit forced and Hoseok could see that he's looking ,or more like glaring, at something from the corner of his eyes. He silently follow after his gaze and bit back chuckles when he found out that it's Changkyun that Minhyuk is glaring at.

No, this is not those cliche drama where the main character are clueless and ignores everything only to have it come back and bit him on the ass. No. Hoseok may be a little dumb but he's not that foolish.

“Right, let me introduce you all.” He starts with a big smile, nudging Changkyun forward so he's all for Minhyuk and Kihyun to see. “My younger brother, Changkyunnie. Come on, introduce yourself.”

“Hello. I'm Im Changkyun, a first year. Thanks for being my dumbass brother’s friend.”

“Ouch.”

Hoseok’s side comment is ignored as Minhyuk grabs Changkyun’s offered hand and shakes it. “I thought you were his boyfriend! Lee Minhyuk, 2nd year.”

“I thought you'd think so too,” Hoseok says to Minhyuk who grins sheepishly at him. “You look as if you're ready to jump on him anytime.”

 

“Yoo Kihyun, 2nd year. N-Nice to meet you.”

Changkyun might've or not stared at Kihyun a second more longer before he comes back to his sense and mumbles a small, “Nice to meet you too.” as well as retracting his hand to himself then goes back to his hiding behind Hoseok.

“Hyung, I mean this is nice and all but it's getting late and we probably should go home right now.” He says quietly. “Do you guys need a ride?”

“Are you offering?” Kihyun asks bluntly. 

“Well, if hyung doesn't mind.”

“I don't. Let's go!” 

 

“You've nice car.” Minhyuk comments as soon as he got onto the passenger seat — which Changkyun has offered him to sit on for god knows what reason —

“Thanks. Now then, who are we dropping off first?” Hoseok asks while starting the engine.

“Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk quickly answers before anyone could even say a word.

“Any objection?”

“Nah.”

“Alright, Kihyun it is then.”

“I'll give the direction-,” Minhyuk offers excitedly.

“I will,” Kihyun cuts in, looking at Minhyuk as if he's grown another head.

“Oh, my dear Kyunnie! That was a one time thing, I swear! Trust me!”

“You've lost my trust, dear friend. Turn left there, hyung.”

 

Hoseok, once again, comes to realize that Changkyun is the cutest little shit ever happened to him.

“How come you're called Kyun too? Your name is Kihyun, right?”

“Do you think an agent of FBI is watching us through our front camera?”

 

“He's such a cutie,” Minhyuk says with a fond smile of his own. 

“I know right.” Hoseok says, his smile so big his face might rip in half.

“You guys brother?”

“Yeah. I told you before.”

“But he's an Im while you're a Lee.”

“Step brother,” Hoseok finally reveals. “Kyun is adopted to my family after his parents — a.k.a my aunt and uncle passed away — and he prefers his real name saying that it's his identity or anything and it stays that way until now.”

Minhyuk hums his reply, sometimes telling Hoseok the right turn when Kihyun is too busy chatting with Changkyun on the back.

 

At last, it's finally time to say goodbye to Kihyun.

“I'll be going first. Thanks for the ride, Hyung, Kyun.”

“No problem!” Changkyun says enthusiastically as he waves goodbye to Kihyun who had this adorable smile on his lips.

“It was nice talking to you. See you guys tomorrow. Especially you, airhead. Don't be late.”

“Yeah, yeah. What a cute pet name you have for me.” Minhyuk says, full of sarcasm but he only get a smirk and a mocking, “I know.” from his best friend as he runs up to his house.

“Let's get you home now.”

“Mhm, it's not that far away from here.”

 

“Do you need help to go in?” Hoseok asks but he's already undoing his seatbelt and he's out of the car before Minhyuk could utter his answer.

Hoseok opens the door for him and hoist him up before slowly guiding him towards his doorway despite Minhyuk’s complaint.

“Kyun, wait a bit okay?”

“Yeah yeah.”

 

Hoseok then comes back to Changkyun on the passenger seat, browsing through radio channel.

“Did I take too long?”

“Nah.”

 

“Hyung.”

“Yeah?”

“This is your first time meeting Minhyuk-hyung, right?”

“Yeah. What about it?”

“You're so whipped already,” Changkyun snickers.

He could see pink on his older brother’s cheek. “Shut up. Don't talk as if you're not smitten by that Kihyun boy already. What's with the FBI agent talk.”

“Ugh, shut up. At least we had fun talking about that.”

“And you got his number already? Isn't it escalating too quickly?”

“So what. At least I'm better.” Changkyun pouts, “You probably forget to ask for Minhyuk-hyung’s.”

Hoseok falls quiet at that. Then after a few moment…. “You're right.”

And Changkyun needs to deal with a sulking Hoseok that night.

 

Well.. not like he actually deal with him since he's got his new friend and his possible new love interest to talk to.

 

“I'm turning in first. Don't stay up too late, Kyun.” Changkyun hears Hoseok calls from his bed on the left side of the room.

“I know. Night, hyung.”

“Night, Kkungie.”

“You seriously have to many nicknames for me,” Changkyun chuckles.

“Shut up, you love it.”

“Keep thinking that.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes and goes to hide beneath his blanket, shirt discarded. “Whatever. Night.”

“Good night.”

 

Well who'd thought he'd wake up into such a nice surprise.

 

_ From : unknown number _

_ Hi, hyung!! _

_ Thanks for today! _

_ Hope u had a good night sleep and dreams of me lol _

_ This is Minhyuk btw! _

_ I got ur # from Changkyun and my idiotic best friend _

03:30 AM

 


	2. Chapter 2

Minhyuk chuckles to himself as his phone vibrates and a message pops on his screen.

 

From : Hoseok-hyung

Hey, sorry for the late reply I went to bed pretty early last night

G’morning btw

How's ur leg?

To : Hoseok-hyung

It's totally fine, don't sweat it

Good morning to u 2!

Where r u now?

From : Hoseok-hyung

Don't ignore my question

But I'm alr in class

To : Hoseok-hyung

Kk see u in a bit

From : Hoseok-hyung

Answer my question, u r00d thing

ಸ_ಸ

 

Minhyuk stifles his laughter, this hyung is too cute, he decides to tease him more by leaving him on read and ignoring his incoming messages. He then enters the building, with a big smile on his face.

His sprained ankle still hurts a bit and it feels kinda stiff but nothing he can't handle; yet when he arrives at today’s biggest obstacle, he can't help but to groan in annoyance. Stairs. 3 sets of stairs he has to get through.

Bracing himself, Minhyuk begins to take a step then two and three. Stopping once in awhile when the injury is hurting.

It takes Minhyuk a full 12 minutes, with total of 7 times he stopped and collections of nasty words directed to him, that he finally makes it to the front of his class.

He knocks, once, twice before sliding the door open. “Sorry, sir.” Was the first thing he said as he is well aware that he's been 15 minutes late. 

The teacher simply nods and directed him to go to his seat, which is located on the very back of the class, two tables away from Hoseok who's sitting near the window. 

The two of them locked eyes for a brief moment and Minhyuk sees the older giving him a small smile which he returned. 

“What are you smiling at, _faggot_?”

He directs his attention to the girl he's standing in front of and frowns before leaning down, “What? Curious, bitch? I thought you don't want anything to do with me?” He says, tone triumphant and he watches the girl hissing. She was about to get physical but—

“Minhyuk, go to your seat,” Hoseok calls from the back, tone monotone, cold and demanding. So unlike the Hoseok he knows.

The bickering pair seems surprised but the girl retracts her hand back and gives Minhyuk a smug look, probably thinking that Hoseok is siding with her, which he returns by sticking his tongue at her childishly before going to his seat. Of course, not forgetting to give Hoseok a grateful nod which the older smiled and gave a peace sign to.

 

_ Does he have double personality or what? _

 

The first thing Minhyuk noticed when he got to his desk is that : it's clean.

No nasty, mean words; no insult; no profanities.

He traces the now clean wooden desk and immediately an idea of who might be behind this pop in his mind and his gaze land on the side profile of Hoseok.

“Sir.” He calls out loud.

“What again, Lee Minhyuk?”

“I'm sorry but I didn't bring my textbook. You mind if I share?”

“Do whatever you please.”

And Minhyuk is quick to move. He lifts up and bring his desk to where Hoseok is, joining the tables together before he finally sits down.

 

“You did this, right?” Came the immediate question.

Hoseok runs a hand through his brown hair before looking at Minhyuk teasingly, “Is that how you greet your elders?”

“Just answer it, hyung.”

“Well, you didn't answer my question earlier!” 

“Aww, is this a payback? You're too cute, hyung.”

Hoseok pouts at that, “Don't call me cute. I am handsome.”

“Sure you are.” Minhyuk says nonchalantly. “So did you do this or did finally I gain a secret admirer?”

The older sighs in defeat, “Sorry but not secret admirer. It's me and Changkyunnie.”

“There, it's easy, right?”

“Shut up. Don't treat me like a kid.”

“Well you are like one.”

“You are supposed to be the kid here,” Hoseok complaints while writing down notes on his book.

“Whatever. But why would you go out your way to do that, though? Honestly, I don't really mind. It's just words.”

“I just did what I think is right and I don't think those are right. You don't deserve that kind of treatment.”

Minhyuk lifts a brow, “Then what do you think I deserve?”

“Well… everything nice? You deserve the whole world.”

The younger smiles at that, “That's so sweet of you. I hope everyone is as sweet as you.”

“That would make me unspecial,” He reasons. “Why would you need everyone when you have me already.”

The smile on Minhyuk’s face falters a bit, “I appreciate it hyung, but I think you can't go any further. I might think you're trying to ,you know, lead me on.” He says softly.

Realization downs on Hoseok and he's quick to apologize, “Sorry. I-” for some reason, he is unable to continue his sentence.

“It’s okay. Hey, what do you think of coffee? After school? My treat.”

“Huh? What for?”

“Just think of it as a thank you from me. We can go with the duo Kyun too if you want.” Minhyuk says, turning to the white board —when he feels the teacher staring at him— and pretending to write something down.

“Sure but we'll have to ask them first,” Hoseok says, chuckling softly when he looks at Minhyuk’s act but despite the small chatters they'd make during the class, Hoseok can't help but to have Minhyuk’s words echoing on the back of his mind.

 

_ What if I'm not just trying to lead you on? _

But he quickly shakes the thought away. He had just known this boy for two days. TWO days. This is escalating too quickly.

 

“Hyung, are you going to the cafeteria?” Minhyuk asks as the bell for recess had rung.

“Yeah, with Kyun. Why don't you join us?”

“I would love to. Can I bring my ‘Kyun’ too?”

Hoseok chuckles at that, “Yeah sure, why not.”

 

But apparently there's no need to call for the ‘older Kyun’ because when Hoseok and Minhyuk arrives at Hoseok’s regular table, both Kyun is already there.

“Wow, you didn't even tell me you're already here. I searched for you for a whole 5 minutes, for your information. You need to treat me as an apology.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes at the dramatic scene his best friend is starting and without a word, throws his wallet at him.

Minhyuk’s eyes light up immediately as he exclaims a loud, “Hoseok-hyung, let's go hunt for some food!” And sprints away immediately with the older tailing behind him.

 

Changkyun gives Kihyun a surprised look but the older just shrugs, “He won't shut up otherwise.”

 

Minhyuk is all and happy but he still have his self-awareness so he just ordered for something that won't make Kihyun broke but then when he opens the wallet…

“Minhyuk?” Hoseok calls from behind, peeking over his shoulder.

“Asshole,” The younger breathes as he shoves the wallet down to his pocket and reaches for his own before paying. Hoseok looking at the whole happening confusedly but he proceeds to order his own anyway.

“The devil tricked me!” 

“Empty?” Hoseok asks, both hands full thanks to the tray he is holding.

“More than empty!” Minhyuk sighs, so done with his friend. “He took everything out, leaving only a picture of himself and his annoying, mocking smile.”

That makes the older laughs out loud and almost spilled his drink. “Wow.”

“Wow, indeed.” Minhyuk pouts, sarcasm clear on his voice. “Wait, I'll get him back for sure.” Minhyuk stops on his track and piles his burger and soda on top of Hoseok’s foods before proceeds to grab Kihyun’s wallet again and takes out the said photo then slips it into his pocket.

 

“You're such a mean ass,” Minhyuk exclaims — throwing the wallet back to owner — as soon as they reach their table.

Kihyun smirks, catching the item effortlessly as well as swiftly dodging the kick directed on his shin. “You are welcome.”

With a dissatisfied groan, Minhyuk takes a seat and immediately open his burger’s wrap to take a bite.

“Changkyun,” He calls after his third bite.

The youngest perks up and look at him with a cocked head. “Yeah?”

He needs to hold himself back from cooing because Im Changkyun is unbelievably cute. “A present,” He manages to say and passed a paper to him. “You can do whatever you want with it.”

And when Changkyun flips it open…

“Minhyuk, you ass!” Kihyun screeches, horrified.

But Changkyun is fast, he pockets the photo before Kihyun could lay a finger on it.

“That's what you get for tricking me, Yoo Kihyun.”

“Thanks hyung,” He then says to Minhyuk and they both then exchange thumbs up.

“Right, how's your ankle by the way?”

“It's fine now. It hurts a bit when I climb stairs but it's nothing unbearable. Thanks for asking, Changkyunnie.” 

Minhyuk was enjoying the few last bites of his burger when he noticed Hoseok has been uncharacteristically quiet; so he turns to his right.

Oh how surprised he is when he is met with Hoseok chewing on his meal, cheeks full of foods. He can't resist the urge to capture the moment so that's what he did.

When Hoseok hears the shutter gets off, he only gives Minhyuk a questioning look but nothing more.

“Too cute,” was the younger’s only reason as he takes the last big bite .“Oh by the way.” He starts again, mouth still full.

“Ya so nasty,” Kihyun fakes — or maybe it's not fake at all — a disgusted look.

“Shut up-”

“You shut up. Finish your food first.” The shorter one cuts and begrudgingly, Minhyuk chews quicker and swallow — of course all done with roll of his eyes.

“There!” He says when finished. “Going back to the topic, are you both free after-?”

“No.”

“Sorry, hyung.”

Minhyuk’s taken aback at that, “Wow. Can't even give me a chance to finish my sentence before rejecting me? I really have good friends.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes at that. “Drama queen.”

“Excuse you, that's YOUR role,” Minhyuk huffs again before turning to Hoseok. “Guess it'd be just us.”

“Yeah.”

“Well good for you guys, you're scoring yourself a date.”

The two deny nothing simply give them childish stuck of tongue.

“Where are you going anyway.” It's Hoseok who asked the question.

“Movie,” Both Kyun says in sync.

Minhyuk cocks an eyebrow, “The two of you? Together?”

“Yes, the both of us, together.” Changkyun confirms.

“Like in date?” Minhyuk presses again.

“Yes. Date.” Kihyun says despite the blush.

“Oh, wow. Yoo Kihyun, you're going to a date and you don't even bother to tell me? Your supposed to be friend?”

Kihyun looks at the boy, searching for a sign if he had really hurt him on his expression but when he finds nothing but a big grin, he sighs in relief. “I was about to.”

“Well, hope you guys have fun!” Minhyuk says cheerfully as he gets on his feet. “Look! The bell just rang! Come on, we need to get back to class. See you guys later.”

  
  


“You're upset.” Hoseok comments when they are already by themselves.

Minhyuk heaves a small sigh. “I am but I know I shouldn't be.”

“Because of Kihyun not telling you they're going somewhere together?”

“Yeah..I know it's childish ugh-! Don't mind me, I'll be fine after some moments.”

“If you say so.”

Minhyuk gives Hoseok an assuring smile, “Hyung, I'll go use the bathroom for a bit.”

“Okay. You want me to come with you or?”

“That sounds so gay coming from you but I'll be fine just wait for me at class.”

Hoseok nods and the two of them part ways.

 

This is where the cliche drama starts.

 

“Lee Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk stops on his track, just a few steps before the bathroom. He sighs and turn around only to be met with group of woman. “What do you want now?” He asks to his ‘usual’ group of bullies.

“Well like always, I want you to disappear.” The leader, Yoo Eunju, says.

“What's wrong with the people with Yoo as their surname,” He rolls his eyes.

“Shut your trap,” The other girl, Mingi, says.

“I will if you do the same.” Minhyuk challenges and he steps back when the girl swings her palm to him. “Can't even stay a minute without getting violent, can you? And you're calling yourself woman?” He mocks.

“What about you? Stepping away to avoid hits rather than taking it like a man?” Mingi counters.

“I think there's something wrong with your head. No one in their right mind would stay still and got hit, idiot.”

“Why you-”

“Stop it.” Eunju demands and Mingi cowers before stepping back instantly.

Minhyuk looks at the leader, eyes challenging. “What now?”

“You.” Eunju starts after a few second.

“Me?”

“I’ve been thinking what you were up too but surprise! Turns out you're going after Wonho-oppa now, huh.”

“Problem with you?” 

“Of fucking course,” a girl with blonde ponytail, Geumi, barks and Minhyuk remembers her.

“Ahh, I see! You,” He points to the girl. “are the girl who keeps pining after him, aren't you? Poor girl can't even get him to notice you!” He says way too hatefully. Anyone would be pissed at this, honestly, so Minhyuk isn't that surprised when he feels a sting on his cheeks after that.

“Bitch, that hurts,” He simply says, rubbing his surely reddening cheeks.

“Maybe if you have kept your mouth shut you won't get that,” the culprit behind the slap, Geumi, adds with a glare. “I'm warning you, Lee Minhyuk. Get away from MY man.”

Minhyuk fakes a choke, “Oh god. I didn't know he's YOURS.”

“Well now that you know, fuck off.”

“Hmmm,” He hums, a hand on his chin thoughtfully. “What about no? Now that you've given me the warning, I'll make sure I get him and laugh at your face later.” He says with a bright smile.

“You bitch-!” she raises her hand again.

“Minhyuk-ah!”

 

Everything stops on their track and watches as the man in question jogs over.

 

“Hoseok-hyung?”

“W-Wonho-oppa!”

 

But Hoseok pays the girls no mind and goes to Minhyuk. “You took so long so I came. What's happening?”

Minhyuk let out a muffled groan when Hoseok grabs on his face not so gently. “Your cheek is red, what happened?”

“Hyung, calm down!” Minhyuk pulls away from the hold. “And nothing happened don't worry.” He assures with a squeeze on Hoseok’s shoulder.

Hoseok looks at him with narrowed eyes and says, “I said I don't like you putting up a front.”

“I'm not putting up a front-”

Before Minhyuk can continue, Hoseok turns to the girls. “Who did this?” He asks, monotone unlike the way he talks with Minhyuk.

“I- We-” They all seems to be at loss for words.

“Who DID this? Or do you guys not understand what I was saying? I asked who slapped him?”

“I- Oppa, it's not what you think!” Geumi starts. “I did this for you! You shouldn't hang out with this faggot-!”

“Oh? And who do you think you are, again? You think you have the right to decide what should I do or what I shouldn't do?” Hoseok glares.

“No- I-” Geumi lost her words, eyes glassy with tears as she stares helplessly at Hoseok.

“I don't know and don't care who you are but you absolutely have no rights over me and you also did something you totally shouldn't do, which is hurting this boy over here,” He pulls Minhyuk into a side hug. “I will let this slide this once but if I ever see you, or any of you, getting close to Minhyuk again I surely won't let you go easily. So can you do us a favor and make yourselves scram?”

The first tear rolls down Geumi’s cheeks as she takes a step back before running away, her friends following suit.

 

Minhyuk whistles when they are out of sight.

“You sure you don't have double personality or what?”

But rather than answering to Minhyuk, Hoseok pulls Minhyuk into his embrace, surprising the boy.

“Hyung?” Minhyuk calls softly as he eased himself. The hug is so comforting, no words can explain this feeling as he leans into Hoseok’s touch.

“You should've said something about this. You know you can tell me everything.” The older mumbles and Minhyuk smiles.

“We just knew each other for like.. 2 days, hyung. Who knows if you'll turn out to be asshole that's gonna join them in bullying me? Though I really think you're not like that.”

“Ugh-” Minhyuk could already picture Hoseok pouting. “Fair point. But I feel like I've known you for years.”

“Same for me. But you know after going through this and that, you can hardly trust anyone.”

“I understand.”

“You really make me feel comfortable, though. There's just something in you that makes me feel secure.” Minhyuk squeezes Hoseok’s body a bit tighter before letting his hold get loose. “By the way, this is nice and all but we're hugging in front of bathroom and my bladder is going to explode and this is all too gay for your straight ass.”

Hoseok laughs out loud and let go of Minhyuk who immediately ran to one of the bathroom stalls.

And when Minhyuk comes out later they decided to finally go to their class.

“Minhyuk?”

“Yeah?”

“No one says anything about me being straight.”

Minhyuk chokes on his saliva.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another word vomits :")  
> I'm sorry for the trashy plot and flow xhejndd  
> I can't write   
> 2018.01.31-2018.02.03


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just fluff  
> Everything here is fluffy
> 
> You've been warned  
> And this really is words vomit

“Hyung, I'm fine. I climbed the stairs all the way up there earlier this morning.” Minhyuk complaints but Hoseok insists on carrying him down the stairs.

“Because you've got no one there to help you and you have me now. Beside you shouldn't put much weight on your feet! It's going to take longer for it to heal.” Hoseok rants and Minhyuk , for the second time this week, find himself on Hoseok’s back again.

“Seriously, I'm not a baby!” Minhyuk sighs in exasperation but doesn't protests any further.

 

“Hyung! Hoseok-hyung!”

Hoseok — who had just put Minhyuk back onto the ground — turns back and watch as Kihyun and Changkyun runs down the stairs they just finished. “Careful!” He reminds with a frown.

“What's with the hurry?” He asks when both Kyun arrives in front of them.

“Hyung, can I ask you a favor?” Changkyun starts.

“Ask away.”

“Can you drop us off at the cinema?” He asks, eyes blinking innocently, to which Hoseok rolls his eyes at and Changkyun grins when the older replies, “Do you even need to ask?” and gives Kihyun a high five.

* * *

  
“Do you have enough money?” Hoseok asks as soon as Changkyun and Kihyun gets off.

“Of course. Don't worry and go enjoy your date.” Changkyun waves and bids his goodbye to the pair before he tugs Kihyun with him inside.

“Have fun, you both!” Kihyun yells and both Hoseok and Minhyuk watches as they disappeared into the building, hands entwined.

“Hyung. I bet 10 bucks they're dating already.” Minhyuk blurts out of the blue.

“I bet 10 bucks they are not dating just yet.” Hoseok says and that seals the deal. “Where are we going now?”

“Mhmmm, the cafe do you usually visit? Take me there!”

“If you say so. It's going to be a long trip.”

“I'll enjoy it, then,” Minhyuk smiles as he turns on the radio.

Newton by Monsta X is playing and he sings along to the song.

 

Hoseok ends up taking Minhyuk to the coffee shop which is a little too far from the school and houses. It's basically out of town they are currently living in.

“You usually go all the way here for a cup of coffee?”

“Not really. But I make sure to come here at least once a week.”

“Why? Anyone that caught your interest is working there?”

Hoseok scoffs. “As if. My childhood friends. This is where I lived when I was a child.”

An ‘O’ formed on Minhyuk’s mouth as he unfasten his seatbelt.

“Beside, here, it's nice and quiet; the drinks and snacks are good and the air is fresh unlike the city.”

“You've raised my expectations, I'm looking forward to it!”

“It won't disappoint,” Hoseok promises as he gets out the car. “Wait there.”

The younger watches in confusion as Hoseok slams the door shut and goes to his side. The confusion soon morphed into incredulous. “Are you being serious, now?” He says as soon as Hoseok opens the door for him.

“Totally am.” Hoseok is having hard time containing his giggles to as he feels Minhyuk taking his offered hand; he then pulls Minhyuk out of the car.

“You sure got sense,” The younger admits.

Hoseok’s smile grow bigger as he send a wink, “I know.” and still holding hands, Hoseok pulls them both inside.

  
  


“Hey. It's rare for you to come at weekdays and…” A lanky figure from behind the cashier says, his eyes then trails up and down Minhyuk’s figure and their entwined fingers. “also rare for you to come with anyone other that Changkyun.”

“Changkyun is busy,” Hoseok shrugs and he walks up the counter.

“That kid is never busy. You probably ditch him at home for the sake of bringing your date here.” The guys says again, tone bored as he punched in some order. “Usual, right?”

“Please. And you've got some points to correct, mister : first, even Changkyunnie gets busy and the last, guess who's the one got ditched.”

“Changkyun ditched you? Wow.”

“Wow, indeed. The brat got himself a date,” Hoseok shrugs. “Oh by the way, Minhyuk, this is Hyungwon. The childhood friend I told you.”

Minhyuk blinks for a moment before he offers a big smile as well as his hands. “Nice to meet you. Lee Minhyuk.”

The boy nods and shakes Minhyuk’s hand, “Chae Hyungwon. I don't know what you see in this man but well I hope he lives up to whatever expectations you have for him-”

“R00d !”

“- and it's nice getting to know you and all but a queue is forming behind you guys so can you please kindly place your order?”

Minhyuk takes a look behind and sure enough, a short line is forming. “Right. What do I order again?” He looks over to Hoseok who helpfully gives him a shrugs.

“Wow. Nice recommendation. I'll have one shrug of shoulder,” Minhyuk says sarcastically and Hyungwon gives him his order : _he shrugs_.

“There. That'd be $10000 in total.”

Minhyuk looks at the new guy in disbelief. “You'd make good friend with Kihyun-”

“He sure will.” Hoseok agrees.

“I'll have caramel macchiato and a slice of that chocolate cake over there. Hyung would you like some snacks?”

“He's got cream puff already.” Hyungwon says lazily.

“Oh, did he? How much will that all be?” Minhyuk asks, pulling out his card but Hoseok quickly put them down and gives Hyungwon his own.

Minhyuk watches him dumbfoundedly.

“If you still want to know, that all cost $15 because Hoseok is a regular — kinda — here and he gets employer friends discount-”

“You have things like that here?”

“We do. Your orders will be out shortly, please wait there.”

Hoseok takes back the card and pulls Minhyuk out of the queue. “You go take a seat first. I'll bring the stuffs. Can you though? Your feet I mean?”

“Oh my god, you worrywart. I'm fine, hyung.”

“Just making sure..”

 

When Hoseok comes back to Minhyuk, you could say he is surprised to see that the later is pouting.

“Are you still upset over me worrying about your injury?”

“Not that,” Minhyuk sighs, leaning on his arm as Hoseok sets everything on the table. “I thought I was the one supposed to be paying?”

The older blinks at him innocently before chuckling, “You're sulking because I paid?”

“I am not sulking.”

Hoseok ruffles his head affectionately, “Next time okay, next time.”

“Ugh, fine.” But Minhyuk can't hide his smile.

 

_ So there surely will be next time, huh.  _

 

They settled on a short silence but silence has never fitted Minhyuk. So he is quick to start another conversation. “It's nice.”

Hoseok looks at him. “What is?”

“This shop.”

A smile grows on Hoseok’s face and Minhyuk is lightning quick as he takes his phone and snaps another photo of the older.

“What's that for?”

“Nothing. Just thought you look good so why not?”

“Whatever. If it's good, send it to me.”

“Aye sir.”

“Going back to the topic; Yes the shop is nice, I told you didn't I?”

“Yeah! And the beverage is superb. I mean this is just a macchiato but it taste different and it's super good?”

“I know that feeling.” Hoseok laughs and he pushes his half eaten cream puff to Minhyuk’s face. “Want to try?”

Minhyuk didn't even say anything as he take a bite of his own and much on for a short 5 seconds. Each chew makes his facial feature even brighter and by the end of it both of them are grinning ears to ears.

“Want another one?” Hoseok asks, offering them all for Minhyuk as he cuts a large piece of  the chocolate cake to shove down his own throat.

“The chocolate one seems really good too, what do you say to bringing them home?"

“Perfect.” Hoseok smiles and they both enjoy their coffee accompanied with light chit chat.

 

It is not until an hour to their quality time and the shop bell chimes. Two figures, all too familiar to Hoseok, comes in.

His eyes immediately locked with the baby faced one.

“Hoseok-hyung?”

“Jooheonie!”

“Jooheonie?” Minhyuk frowns and turns around only to meet with a somewhat familiar face. “Jooheon!”

“Minhyuk-hyung?” Jooheon looks confused as he walks up to the pair.

“What, you guys know each other?” Hoseok asks.

“Cousin.” Minhyuk explains short as he gives the newcomer a hug. “I didn't know you live here?”

“Because you never bother asking,” Jooheon says in matter of factly as he pats Minhyuk’s butt. “I didn't know you guys are friends?”

“Because we're only friends since like yesterday?” Hoseok shrugs and welcome the young one to the table. “Are you here with Hyunwoo?”

“Of course,” Jooheon says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world — or maybe it is — and he takes whoever drink it is to sip on. 

Not long after, another two figure approached them.

One turning out to be Hyungwon who looks like he's on break now and the other one must be Hyunwoo.

“Long time no see, Hoseok.” Hyunwoo says.

“We saw each other 6 days ago.” Hoseok rolls his eyes and gives up his seat for the younger to take before he pulls another chair and set it beside Minhyuk’s and sitting down. “Let me introduce you now. This is Lee Minhyuk. Minhyuk, that's Son Hyunwoo.”

Both shakes hands, polite smile on as they introduced himself.

 

“Now that I remembered, Jooheon once said he has a cousin who goes to same school as you and Changkyun.” Hyunwoo says after they are all settled down. 

“Did he? He never told me though?” Hoseok turns to the said boy who shrugs.

"I did. You just never pay attention to what I was saying.” He reasons and turns to his cousin. “How's school?”

“Still the same old hell but it's getting better ever since I got to know Hoseok.” Minhyuk says with a wink to Hoseok who returns the action.

Hyungwon fake gagged, “Ew. I'm going to puke. You sure you aren't dating?”

Both just give him another shrugs.

“Where's Changkyun?” Hyunwoo is the one to asks.

“Out for a date,” Hoseok finish his beverage. 

“Date!? That Changkyunnie!? FINALLY!?”

“You're loud, Jooheon!” Minhyuk playfully smacks him on the head.

“Say the loudest of us all.”

“Shut up and yes Changkyun is on a date with my best friend.”

“Kihyun-hyung?” Jooheon guesses.

“Yes. That one and only Yoo Kihyun.”

Hoseok have an incredulous look, “What the heck, you know Kihyun too?”

“Of course I do! He's like Minhyuk’s only friend.”

“Rude but true.” Minhyuk pouts as he also, emptied his glass of caramel macchiato. “But this is such a small world, isn't it?”

“I can't agree more.” Hoseok nods. “Well sorry to break the nice atmosphere. I mean, this is nice and everything, getting to know each other and stuff but sorry guys this is not our typical saturday brunch. I've got guest.” He says, standing up and Minhyuk follows after him blindly.

“You mind if I take our leave first?”

“Of course not. Have fun, you both. It's nice knowing you, Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo says , eyes disappearing into slits.

“It's nice knowing you too, and Hyungwon.” Minhyuk says politely. “Jooheonie too. It's been awhile since we meet, I'll make sure to visit often.”

“I'm looking forward to it.” Jooheon says, sarcastic but playful.

“Then, what do you guys say to having Minhyuk as well as his friend and Kyun’s date, Kihyun, later on our Saturday brunch?” Hoseok says, eyes gleaming with hope and what can the other 3 says?

“Of course.” Hyunwoo nods.

“Another couple, huh. It's going to be a pain in my ass,” Hyungwon rolls his eyes and Hoseok laughs at his face.

“That's because you set your standard too high. Any other way, we'll be going now! See you guys on weekend.”

“Yeah, sure. Bye Hoseok, Minhyuk!”

* * *

  
“Where are we going?” Minhyuk asks when he has settled on Hoseok’s passenger seat again.

“Let me ask if you prefer going around by car without any destinations or do you prefer going with a clear destination in mind?”

Minhyuk hums thoughtfully, “I don't know. I'm fine with both, actually. But I do like driving around, though. Why do you asks?”

“Nothing. We'll just go on a drive then.” Hoseok says and even though he tries to hide it, Minhyuk could see it clearly.

“Why? Do you have somewhere you want to take me to?”

“Well, there is but you-”

“Oh come on, didn't I say I'm fine with anything? If you do have a place in mind, then do take me there.”

“Really?” Hoseok looks unsure but a fond smile and a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder is all it takes for him to regain his confidence.

“Let's go?” Minhyuk says again and finally Hoseok nods.

“Fine.”

“You need to tell me where, though.” Minhyuk says while retracting his hand and for some reason the spot he touches feels kinda hot. 

“It's the place I frequently visit with Kyun as a kid.”

The younger let out an understanding noises and suddenly, a question flashes in his mind and before he can stop himself : “Do you take anyone you know for two days to your childhood neighborhood?”

Hoseok seems to be caught off guard by the sudden question but Minhyuk is the one who's more surprised when Hoseok turns to face him, expression serious as he says : “I _never_ take anyone else — beside my family— here.”

And Minhyuk suddenly lost his words.

“Oh- uhm.. okay.”

Everything goes quiet after that except for the sound of Minhyuk’s rapid heartbeat.

 

_ Hyung, that's not playing fair. How am I supposed to react to that? _

 

To arrive to their destinations takes a little bit more than 30 minutes and Minhyuk thinks Hoseok might've — or maybe not — taken some detours just because Minhyuk said he loves drives.

“Amusement park?” Minhyuk more like questioned as he got out with Hoseok’s help — because the older is persistent, okay.

“Yeah. Do you like amusement park?”

“I do. I can't really handle the rides, though.”

“Same! Changkyun loves it so we go here often.” Hoseok explains and start dragging Minhyuk to the ticket booth.

 

There in the amusement park they : rode every rides that's not too intimidating for them, ate all kind of food —not forgetting the cliche as fck cotton candy— and does all kind of embarrassing stuff — thanks to the dare or dare Minhyuk suggested them to do.

 

By the time they decided to call it a day, the sky's turned dark. 

“Should we go home now?” Hoseok asks but he doesn't feel like separating with Minhyuk just yet so he quickly adds : “Or do you want to grab dinner first?”

_ We just ate _ , Minhyuk swallows the word and nods because the feeling is mutual and it's not like his stomach can't handle more food. There are still so many space left, thank you very much.

“Hyung.” Minhyuk calls out suddenly.

“Yeah?”

“Can we go back to the cafe from before? Didn't we say we're going to grab some home? I mean it's fine if we can't.”

“I was just about to ask you the same. Changkyun will kill me if I didn't bring home his croissants if he found out I visited.”

Minhyuk smiles, satisfied. “I'm feeling generous today so why not buy some of the puffs for that so called best friend of mine.” 

 

So that's how they make a brief stop for take out before then they continue to drive home with bag full of croissants, puffs and other pastries; that time too, Hoseok won't let Minhyuk pay, much to the younger’s complaints.

 

“Where should we go for dinner?” Hoseok asks, eyes fixed on the road. “Do you want something fulfilling or just snacks?”

“I'm suddenly craving for soondae and tteokbokki. Should we get some?”

“We totally should.” Hoseok says with big grin, and just that moment his phone beeps. An incoming message. “Can you see who's that from?”

“It's Changkyun.”

“Can you read what it says for me?”

“Okay.”

For some reason, Minhyuk feels nervous at the thought of reading Hoseok’s personal chat. He might not look like it but he's kind of person that respect privacy — with the exception of Kihyun’s of course — Beside this kind of things feels really domestic.

“Changkyun asked if you're home already.”

“You can reply to it if you don't mind.”

“Okay.”

Yup, this is domestic.

Totally Minhyuk’s type of domestic. 

 

To : Kkukkungie

We're still out together

What's up?

-MH

From : Kkukkungie

Minhyuk-hyung?

Can you please tell hyung I'm at Kihyun-hyung’s?

To : Kkukkungie

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Oh, wow. 

Keep it PG-13, kid (΄◉◞౪◟◉‵)

And sure I'll let him know.

From : Kkukkungie

.

 

“He said he's at Kihyun’s,” Minhyuk relays the message.

“Oh, wow.” Was Hoseok’s response and Minhyuk giggles to himself at the same way they responded.

“I guess I'm winning the bet,” The younger then adds with triumphant smirk.

“Noooo!” Hoseok fakes a devastated tone. “By the way can you ask if he wants to be picked up or not?”

“Yes, yes. Lee Minhyuk suddenly turned into a chatting application.” He jokes to which Hoseok rolls his eyes at.

 

From : Kkukkungie 

Please >*<

To : Kkukkungie

Okioki hv fun with my Kyun, younger Kyunnie

Have fun such in the not in the dirty way ofc

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

From : Kkukkungie

Ya so nasty

-KH

From : Kkukkungie

Thx Minhyuk-hyung

U both hv fun too

To : Kkukkungie

❤

-MHS

From : Kkukkungie

U make ur own ship name?

-KH

To : Kkukkungie

Ofc.

We're the self producing couple ಸ_ಸ

* * *

“Hyung, seriously let me pay this time.” Minhyuk protest as he takes a bite of his rice cake.

“Do you want a drink? Can you handle liquor?”

“Don't ignore me! But I guess a glass won't hurt.”Okay. Excuse me, Auntie!”

“Ah, hyuung!”

Hoseok laughs and ruffles Minhyuk’s hair.

“Let your hyung treat you today.”

“Aish, seriously!” Minhyuk gives up eventually and decided to stuffs his cheeks full with rice cake.

Finally, after a shared bottle of soju, 3 bowls of rice cake and 2 servings of soondae both of them, although unwilling, decided to go home.

* * *

“You mind if we pick Changkyun up first?”

_ This way there'll be another handful of minutes spent together. _

Minhyuk smiles to himself, “Of course not.”

* * *

“Yah! How are you not home yet!” Kihyun — in his cute pajama glory — yells to Minhyuk as he spots him inside Hoseok’s car while he send Changkyun off.

“What are you? My mom?” Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “C’mere btw.”

With eyes — adorably, according to Changkyun — wide in curiosity, Kihyun skips his way to where Minhyuk is.

“No need to take me.” Minhyuk says as he thrusts out a paper bag towards him.

“Wow. This is rare.” Kihyun can't seem to contain his smile and somehow that makes Minhyuk embarrassed. “Thanks… Hoseok-hyung.”

“You..” Minhyuk pouts. “Really are so hateful.”

“You told me not to thank you.” Kihyun teases.

“Asshole.”

“I was just kidding. No need to get butthurt,” Kihyun rolls his eyes and pats Minhyuk’s head. “Thanks, you drama queen.”

And Minhyuk stuck his tongue out on him childishly.

“Go inside, dumbass. It's cold.”

 

“My, what a beautiful friendship.” Changkyun comments as he rolls down the window.

“Shut up, Kyun. Beautiful, my _ass_.”

“That's beautiful too.”

All three older gasps an unbelieving ‘Oh My God’ before both Hoseok and Minhyuk bursts out laughing.

“Bye hyung, see you tomorrow.” Changkyun adds, smiling — with his dimple showing — to the red faced Kihyun.

“Bye, jerk.” Kihyun groans out.

“Guess we'll be going now. Bye.”

“Bye, thanks for the treat Hoseok-hyung.”

“Don't mention it.”

“Bye, Yoo.”

“Go to hell, Lee-”

“Excuse you I'm also a Lee!” Hoseok protests to which Kihyun laughs to. “Drive safely, hyung. See you all tomorrow.”

“‘Safety first’ will always be my motto in driving.”

“Go inside, Kyun-hyung.” Changkyun says, waving his hands. “Goodnight.”

“Night, Changkyunnie.”

 

* * *

 

“So?” Both Minhyuk and Hoseok starts at the same time.

“What?” The youngest of three asks, not tearing his gaze away from his phone as he chats with someone — most likely, the one and only Yoo Kihyun.

“Are you guys dating?” Hoseok is the one to drop the bomb.

“What? No, no. We're not.” Changkyun says but attention still on the little device he is holding.

“We're not dating or we're not dating YET?” Minhyuk teases, looking backwards to Changkyun who raises his brow at him before surrendering.

“Not _YET_ , probably.”

“Whoops by the way, mister, you owe me 10 bucks,” Hoseok says to Minhyuk who groans.

“But they are _GOING_ to date!”

“No can do,” Hoseok laughs.

“Tch, I was positive they're already dating from the first moment they met.” Minhyuk pouts and shove his losing money to Hoseok’s wallet.

“I can't believe- well no yes I actually can see you guys betting on us. Disappointed but not surprised.” He deadpans.

“Sorry not sorry, Kyun.” Hoseok laughs as he finally pulls the brake in front of Minhyuk’s house.

“Here we are.” He grins but not looking all that happy; Minhyuk also is sporting the same expression.

“Guess we'll part here.” Minhyuk says as he gets out the car, the older following after.

“Whipped.” Changkyun snickers to himself as he grabs onto his bag of croissants. They're going to take long, he's got the feeling.

 

* * *

 

“Ugh. I don't wanna go inside.” Minhyuk says, his lower lips jutted out in a pout and Hoseok needs to swallow the urge to straight up kiss the man.

“I don't want to go home as well,” Hoseok says truthfully, his hand coming up to the younger’s hair to run his fingers on the smooth, black locks. “I had fun today, thanks Minhyuk.”

“That's supposed to be my line.” Minhyuk says, his smile never disappearing as he leans into the gentle touch.

And before they know it, both are already leaning closer. 

“Is this okay?” Hoseok whispers, their face only inches away.

Minhyuk hums his approval and their lips has just barely brushed against each other's when the door suddenly slams open.

 

**_“YAH LEE MINHYUK!”_ **

Both jumps backward in shock and they look at the woman in her mid 40s staring back at them with eyes wide.

_ “Oh no! I'm sorry! Please continue!” _

And the door is shut again, leaving the two with awkward silence.

 

Minhyuk is first to break the ice, letting out strangled noises, feet stomping on the ground childishly in frustration. “Way to ruin the moment, Mom!”

Hoseok laughs aloud at that, “Guess I'll be taking my leave then?” He says or it sounds more like question. “Go inside, Minhyuk. It's getting cold.”

The younger seems like he's going to protest but swallow it back and nods. “Drive safely.”

“I know. Oh and don't forget to treat your ankle with ice if it swells, okay? I made you walk around a lot today.”

“You make it a point to carry me up at every moment possible, though.” Minhyuk argues but he can't hide the happiness he gets from the affectionate, caring gesture. “I get it, hyung.”

Hoseok smiles so big, teeth showing and face threatening to rip in half as he pulls Minhyuk into a tight hug. “I'm leaving.”

“Okay.”

 

But then when Hoseok is about to enter his car, he feels someone tugs on his arms and to be honest, his paranoid mind is ready to fight whatever that comes at him but all thought dispersed when he feels a thin lips pressing against his. 

Hoseok’s hands, as if in autopilot mode, goes to cup Minhyuk’s cheeks and return the kiss just as sweetly.

To his disappointment, though, Minhyuk pulls away way too quickly. 

“I knew it, myself won't let that almost kiss goes to waste.” The younger says in hushed tone, smile blinding in the darkness of night and Hoseok can't help but to think  _ how divinely beautiful _ is this boy. “Good night, hyung.”

And all Hoseok can muster as reply is a breathless, “Good night.”

 

Minhyuk nods and leans in once again to leave another peck on Hoseok’s lips before he runs back inside, almost tripping on the way as he attempts to climb the stairs two step at a time — but before Hoseok could nag at him for being so clumsy, Minhyuk has continued his escape— 

The older laughs in amusement as he watched Minhyuk’s antic and waves back when the younger one pokes his head out, waving his arms energetically. And after making sure Minhyuk has gone inside for real this time, Hoseok climbs back to his driver seat.

 

“30 minutes.” Changkyun says as his greeting.

“Ah, you scared me!” he jumps, holding onto his weak heart. “And what's with that 30 minutes?”

“It's how long you spent. How long you take to say your goodbye to Minhyuk-hyung. Whipped, oh you are so whipped.”

“Shut up.” Hoseok grumbles, starting the engine and taking off immediately.

“By the way thank you SO much for the show, I'll need to bleach my eyes now.” Changkyun continues sarcastically as he replays the video he had taken. “That's one adorable kiss. Give me goosebumps all over but can't pry my eyes off.”

“Y-You recorded THAT?” Hoseok stammers, blush creeping up all the way to his cheeks.

“No need to worry, I'll send it to you. And no thanks are needed also.”

“Curse you, Kyun.”

“Ahh, I see. Seems like you don't want that video.”

“I am so sorry.”

Changkyun smirks, “Whipped.”

 

* * *

 

 

It's not after they've washed up and changed that Hoseok finally asked the question.

“Kyun? You asleep?”

“No. Not yet, what's up?” Changkyun, who's already bundled inside his blanket, replies.

“What's your relationship with Kihyun?”

“What.. you ask. I don't know. I'm not sure.”

“You don't know?”

“Then what's your relationship with Minhyuk-hyung?”

Hoseok is rendered speechless. “I.. don't know.”

“See?”

“Forget about me. Do you like him.. romantically?”

“....”

“Kyun?”

“I like him that way, yeah.” Changkyun finally confirms.

“100% sure?”

“100% sure.”

“How come?”

“How come.. I don't know I just feel it.”

“Are you sure it's not just a temporary thing?” Hoseok asks and the younger one looks at him with indescribable look.

“I don't know hyung but if we happen, I will make it last for sure.”

Hoseok smiles, proud for some reason. “I see.”

“What about you, hyung? Towards Minhyuk hyung?”

“I, my heart does flutter when we're together and I feels butterflies in my stomach. I find everything he does adorable and I want to protect him from everything and keep him safe and happy all the time. That kiss from earlier.. I like it, to be honest and I want to do that again ugh. So I'm positive I like him romantically.”

“Hyung. That sure is one long ass speech. I almost fell asleep.”

“I'm going to kick you on the ass.” Hoseok groans, pulling the blanket so it covers his whole body leaving only his face visible.

“Aigoo is our Hoseok-hyung sulking?” Changkyun chuckles as he gets up from his spot, grabbing his pillow and blanket then goes over to Hoseok’s bed. “Scoot over, hyung.” He demands.

“What what why? Why are you coming here?”

And when the older refused to move, Changkyun decided to push his well built body, granting himself a space.

“I just feel like sleeping with you.” Changkyun reasons. “And hyung?”

“What?”

“I know how are you feeling because we've known each other basically all MY life. And I know, we just get to know them the day before yesterday and this is all progressing too quickly. I'll just give you a piece of my mind : If you think this is really what you want then do it, ask him out — I'm pretty sure he likes you too judging from how he's the one who initiates the kiss — Don't think too much about the future. Just do whatever you want right now. If you're scared and if you think this is just a phase, then stop thinking like that. Just go for it, really. If you keep thinking of ‘what if’s nothing will happen and you're just going to be left with regret.”

“....”

“Uh, Hoseok-hyung?”

When Changkyun looks at his older brother — who had his eyes closed and breathe even — he grits his teeth in annoyance. “Asshole.”

But then Hoseok chuckles. “I was just teasing you, chill.” He then pull Changkyun down so they're laying on the bed together.  “Thanks Kyun. You really feel like older brother whenever you give me those kind of speech.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes when he feels the older stroking his hair but he leans to the touch anyway.

“You're always welcome, hyung.”

“Ah really, you're the cutest whenever you smile like that. Dimples showing and all.”

“Shut up.”

Changkyun might act like a brat sometimes, he teases Hoseok way too much and at times, a complete asshole. But Hoseok wouldn't want any other person as his younger brother.

It's not rare for Hoseok to think that Changkyun is really a blessing in his life.

“When are you going to ask Kihyun out by the way.”

“What the hell. How'd you know I plan on asking him out?”

“Hmmm brother's feeling?”

Changkyun exhales and closes his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. “Tomorrow. I'm doing it tomorrow.”

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written : 2018.02.05-09


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff and fluff only

The first and second period has already ended but Hoseok hasn't seen a sight of the boy he's been expecting.

He hasn't seen Minhyuk.

He hasn't received any reply to his texts either and turn out, when Hoseok asks Kihyun about the boy’s whereabout, Kihyun also had no idea.

* * *

 

“Hyung! Hoseok-hyung!” Hoseok welcomes Changkyun to his line of sight.

“What?”

“Look!” Changkyun offers his phone for both Kihyun and Hoseok to see. “This has been going around since the morning.”

Hoseok frowns and take a proper look at the photo. It's them; Minhyuk and Hoseok at the tteokbokki shop from the night before.

“And what does this have to do with Minhyuk’s absence?” Hoseok asks.

“The girls have been sending Minhyuk-hyung some nasty shits.” Changkyun explains calmly. “Threatened him not to show his face here or he'll get it — not sure what they mean — and told him to fuck off.”

Hoseok’s face twists into something unreadable as he turns to Kihyun who sports his neutral expression.

“What do you think, Kihyun?” Hoseok asks to the shorter who simply shrugs.

“I doubt that. Minhyuk may seem easily butt hurt and all but really, that guy don't really care about people’s thought except if that person is close to him.”

“To put it simply?” Hoseok cocks his head to the side.

“To put it simply for your brain to process, hyung, Minhyuk-hyung doesn't care about this all and is absent because of an entirely different reason?”

Kihyun nods, “Most likely.”

 

Just then…

 

From : Minhyuk

Hyung.

Where are you?

 

“Minhyuk?” Kihyun asks, judging from the speed Hoseok takes to reply to the incoming text.

“Yeah. Asked where am I.”

 

To : Minhyuk

Cafeteria

Where are you?

Are you not coming?

 

But just like before, Minhyuk leaves him hanging just like that.

“For fuck’s sake. I'm seriously contemplating to choke him,” Hoseok groans in frustration.

“ _What if I turn out to like it, instead?_ ”

Hoseok has never turn around that fast, he could hear his neck cracking.

“You!” was Hoseok’s first response but Minhyuk beats him with a tight hug.

Being a real softie Hoseok is, he couldn't help but to melt and hugs him just as tight.

When Minhyuk pulls away, Hoseok sighs. “Where have you been, asshole?”

The younger smiles cheekily, “Why? Are you worried?”

“Of course.”

Minhyuk hugs him again, feeling giddy for some reason. “I just overslept and came late.”

“You can at least tell me or Kihyun. We were worried sick. We thought those haters got you.”

“Well, I was not worried.” Kihyun chirps in.

“Shut up, Ki.” Minhyuk huffs. “But I need to get through some trouble before I got here.”

“What?”

Minhyuk nods his chin to the back and Hoseok takes a peek only to spot a familiar group of girls glaring daggers at Minhyuk’s back. “The ones from before?”

“Yeah. They love me _too_ much.” Minhyuk says sarcastically before he focus his attention back to Hoseok and Minhyuk can't help himself but to lean in and capture Hoseok’s lips in a short peck.

“You're going to get in trouble.” Kihyun says casually when they pull back.

“I'm used to them.” Minhyuk says and sit down to join them all.

“Don't worry, hyung.” Changkyun finally speaks up, patting Kihyun’s shoulder. “He's got Hoseok-hyung with him. Hyung won't let anyone hurt him.”

“Kyun is right,” Hoseok nods at that, “They won't be able to do thing to you, I swear.”

Minhyuk gives him a small, grateful smile.

 

“By the way, hyung. I won't be home tonight.” Changkyun starts.

“What? Where are you going?” Hoseok asks, eyes wide.

“Kyun hyung’s. I'm staying over.”

“Oh, WOW.” Minhyuk wiggles his brows suggestively and he is rewarded by a smack upside down the head.

But Hoseok stays quiet as he remembers the talk they had the night before. “Okay.” was his only answers as he gives Changkyun a knowing smile to which the younger rolls his eyes to.

“Guess you'll be sleeping alone today.” Changkyun adds, giving Hoseok a look.

It takes a short while for Hoseok to comprehend what is he trying to tell him but then his mouth formed an ‘O’.

He nudges Minhyuk who's busy talking with Kihyun.

“Yeah?”

“You free tonight?”

Minhyuk looks a bit taken aback but nods anyway, “I am. Why?”

“Want to sleepover?” He asks and both Kihyun and Changkyun snickers to themselves.

“Huh?”

Minhyuk blinks a several time before his face morphed into pure glee. “Of course!”

Changkyun later admits to Kihyun that he had never seen his brother smile that bright.

 

After the sweet, sweet recess ended, Hoseok noticed that Minhyuk has been getting even more nasty stares but he make sure to always stick by Minhyuk’s side. He accompany him to the teacher’s office, even the bathroom.

This is a happening on their seventh period.

“So? You guys are dating now?” Hoseok looks up at the guy sitting on his desk, Sonwoo, his name.

“What's that have to do with you?” Hoseok questions back. “Get off my desk.”

The junior does so then continues, “Have you got him in bed? Is he good?”

Hoseok glances over to Minhyuk on his side, scribbling something on his notebook as if no one had just asked whether he's good in bed or not. Hoseok knows if he heard that, though.

“Shut up.”

“Oh come on.” Sonwoo pester. “Is he a good slut or-”

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before he is send stumbling backwards. “Fuck! What's _that_ for!”

“I thought I told you to shut the fuck up.” Hoseok glares and even without looking, he could feel Minhyuk staring at him with wide eyes.

Hoseok then walk towards the boy, grabbing him by his chin. “Respect your elders, motherfucker.” and when he is about to land another punch, Hoseok is pulled backwards.

“Hyung, that's enough.” Came Minhyuk’s demanding voice. He looks back to the younger and sighs, he very much would love to punch the living hell out of this junior of his but maybe next time.

“Sorry. I lost it.”

Minhyuk smiles and Hoseok swears. This boy can just smile and all worries will be lifted from Hoseok’s shoulder. “It's okay. But I told you, didn't I? I don't give a fuck about what people think of me. Just ignore them, hm?”

“I would love to but I can't.” Hoseok sighs and go back to his seat, Minhyuk sitting on top of his desk now.

“You're too kind, really.”

“Only for you.”

Minhyuk fakes gagged, receiving a slap on his thigh. “Ow!” 

* * *

 

Like always, Hoseok drop Changkyun and Kihyun off the older’s house. Apparently the two have planned this before hand and now that Hoseok notices. So that's what that big ass bag from the morning is for.

“Behave, kid.” Hoseok snickers and gave his kid brother a wink.

“Don't get my bed dirty.”

“No promises.” Hoseok replies before he drove away home, ignoring Changkyun’s yell of : “ _YA NASTY_.”

* * *

 

“You two share a room?” Was the first sentence Minhyuk utters when he spots two bed in the room.

“Yeah. Pretty rare, right? When peoples prefer to have privacy, here we are sharing a room together.”

“Well, yeah.” Minhyuk shrugs. “Can I take a look around?”

“No need to ask. Just make yourself at home.” Hoseok says as he arrange their bags on the floor near his bed.

Minhyuk nods at the permission and starts wandering around.

“You two are strangely similar. I mean I thought, you know, there will be two different world inside this one room but..”

“I know right. I'm surprised myself.” Hoseok laughs as he pulls out clean clothes. “You want to freshen up?”

“Sure.”

And somehow when Hoseok gives him his clothes to wear, Minhyuk feels somewhat nervous.

_Okay Minhyuk, this is not like you both are going to do anything. Keep your imagination to yourself, you nasty boy._

“Then I'll be going first.” Minhyuk says and excused himself to the bathroom he had found located inside the room.

“There are bath bombs on the right side of the shelf. Those are mine so feel free to use them.”

“Okay.”

 

 

Hoseok lays on his bed while he waits for Minhyuk; scrolling down his social media to find entertainment. But then the image of Minhyuk coming out, dressed in his clothes and smelling like his favorite bath bomb intrudes his thought.

 

 _No, Hoseok no._ He groans to himself, shaking his head vigorously. _Ya nasty boy!_

 

And while he is busy trying to will his imagination away, the real Minhyuk seems to have decided that it's the best timing to come out.

Gosh, Hoseok _almost_ had a nosebleed.

His oversized clothes hung loosely on the younger’s lithe frame and the shorts seems a bit shorter on him plus those wet hair. God, Hoseok needs holy water to cleanse himself.

“- _ung_? _Hyung_!”

“Huh?” Hoseok waked from his temporary daze and looks at Minhyuk who looks like he's been calling him for awhile.

“You're staring.” Minhyuk states with his teasing tone and Hoseok blushes at that.

“You don't need to say it outloud.”

Minhyuk then laugh cheerfully, “It's fine, I don't mind! Look all you want- wait that sounds a little strange but whatever.”

Hoseok shakes his head in amusement while Minhyuk walks over as he dries his hair.

“You smell good.” Hoseok comments when Minhyuk is within arm reach.

“Are you complimenting yourself?” Minhyuk scoffs. “I mean this is what you use and if I may add I finally found out how can you smell so nice every single day, you bath bomb addict.”

Hoseok lifts an eyebrow, “You think I smell nice?”

“Well, of course! You're like the most nice-smelling person I ever known, pardon my vocabulary.” Minhyuk explains.

Hoseok hums at the new found information, “By the way, you mind if I leave you alone for a bit?” He asks, pointing to the bathroom.

“Of course, go ahead. I'm great at playing all by myself. You won't mind if I explore around, will you?”

“I told you to make yourself at home, didn't I?” Hoseok replies, already walking away to the bathroom. “Oh and also, there's hairdryer inside Kyun’s night stand. Feel free to use it.”

“Okay.”

And Minhyuk is left all alone.

 

He decides to accept the hairdryer offer and walk over to Changkyun’s side of room, to the nightstand Hoseok mentioned and Minhyuk thinks he saw something he is not meant to see. So, muttering a hushed apology to Changkyun, Minhyuk slams it shut after taking what he needs.

Minhyuk spends a quick 10 minutes to get his hair fully dried before then he starts his mission.

As he walks around Hoseok’s, he'd found some dumbbells — most likely the reason behind those fine arms — he'd also found so many, or he can say too many, health supplements.

“Did he really take this all?”

There are also some accessories lying messily on top of his study desk.

On the same desk, Minhyuk could see all kind of papers scattered around; Doodles, actual sketches as well as.. is that poem?

Minhyuk curiously takes a piece in hand to read over the words and it's… cringey. But the way Hoseok arranges each and every words makes it sounds.. beautiful. Not to mention, from this alone, Hoseok’s sentimental side could be seen.

A small smile creeps to his lips and he puts it down, continuing his little adventure.

His eyes then lands on this certain corner he hadn't notice and Minhyuk seriously questions himself. How the hell did he not notice?

It looks like a photo zone or something like that.

When he gets close enough, Minhyuk could see photos of little Changkyun and Hoseok. _Cute._

There's also photos of five kids, Minhyuk can't quite recognize who they are but they look familiar. He decided that he'll just ask Hoseok later and resume his observation.

Elementary Changkyun, elementary Hoseok, junior high and up until high school.

“They grow up really well,” He mutters, tracing over one of Hoseok’s photos. But then guess what he found?

Photo of Hoseok that Minhyuk took and send him the other day.

He can't hide the huge grin as he grabs onto it.

_Why do he like this so much?_

He's not that sure as well.

 

 

“Minhyuk?”

The boy jumps in surprise and looks back to Hoseok and oh God, how he regrets his doing.

“You are so rude, hyung!” He whines, stomping his feet childishly and looking away, leaving Hoseok shocked and flustered.

“What? Why? What did I do?”

“Showing off your bare chest like that! What're you going to do if I went into cardiac arrest!?”

It takes Hoseok several seconds to comprehend what the hell is Minhyuk talking about but then he bursts out laughing. “I'm so sorry.” He says — not so apologetically — in between his laughters and goes to his closet to pick out a matching, oversized white tee and shorts.

 

“Found something interesting?” He asks, fully dressed and walking over to Minhyuk.

“Yeah. You printed this out.” Minhyuk points to the photo he is holding.

“I did. It looks great.” Hoseok reasons.

“ What about this? Is this yours and Changkyun’s friends?”

“Oh, this.” Hoseok takes the picture from Minhyuk and smiles when he get a good look on it. “Can you guess which one is me and Kyun?”

“Of course! This in the very right is you and the middle on is Changkyunnie. He's so cute as a kid.”

“Bingo. What about the rest? Try taking guesses.”

“Hmm, how would I know?”

The older chuckles and begins telling him who's who. “This is Hyungwonnie.” Hoseok identifies the boy sitting on his left.

“That Hyungwon? Wow, he's already so pretty since kid.”

“I know right, a lot of model agencies want to scout him as kid model but the brat rejected them all.” Hoseok reminiscent.

“Really? Why? Parents?”

Hoseok scoffs, “As if. Boy is always tired 25/8. He's such a lazy ass.”

Minhyuk hums and study the photo again, “Oh! This! Don't tell me this is Jooheon?”

“It is.”

“I can't believe I almost can't recognize my own cousin. Gosh, little Jooheonnie really is the cutest thing ever.” Minhyuk gapes. “You have known each other for such long time then? How come I have never heard of you guys?”

“Ask yourself.” Hoseok laughs. “Guess the last one?”

“Hyunwoo-hyung?”

“Yup.”

“He's cute. Seems like he's got that killer eye smile since birth.”

Hoseok let out  hum that sounds more like a grunt. Minhyuk noticed the sudden change of mood and looks at him questioningly, “Hyung?”

“What about me? You complimented everyone but me.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes as he find what makes Hoseok gone all sulky. “You're reaaally ugly.” He says sarcastically and watch as Hoseok’s pout deepens. “Gosh, you're such a big baby”

.” Minhyuk takes the older’s cheeks in hands and squish the harshly. “You're fine, okay?”

“Just fine?”

“You're pretty and gorgeous. I think you're born handsome.”

“You sound so insincere but okay, fine.” Hoseok says, still pouting.

“How are you older than me?” Minhyuk says with a click of tongue as he kisses Hoseok short on the lips. “I'm serious. You're pretty as a kid and really handsome as young adult.”

Hoseok smiles a bit at that, “Thanks for the compliments.”

“You practically force it out of me.” Minhyuk says — in matter of factly — and let go of Hoseok. “Better give me reward for this.”

“Will a kiss do?” Hoseok jokes.

“Hmm, sadly that alone won't do. But maybe if pizza is added to the list-”

Minhyuk is shut by a lips pressing onto his own for a brief second, gasping when Hoseok pulls away because he is caught off guard. “That's cheating.”

Hoseok waves him off and motions him to the bed while he goes to order their pizza after discussing about the menu.

* * *

 

“Hyung?”

Hoseok hums in reply, mouth full with bite of cheesy pizza.

“You write poems?”

Hoseok chokes on the pizza and Minhyuk quickly offers him his cola. Few coughs after, Hoseok regains his composure.

“Y-You saw?”

Minhyuk nods innocently, “Am I not supposed to?”

“No, no. It's fine. It's just.. embarrassing because no one has ever looked at that except Changkyun and please don't tell anyone.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes, “Who am I going to tell, even.”

Realization hits him and Hoseok pouts, “Don't say it like that. It sounds so sad.”

“Reality is sad,” Minhyuk shrugs. “So? Poems?”

“It's not really a poem. It's lyrics,” And Hoseok’s face is beet red as he reveals the truth.

“Lyrics?”

“Yeah. To a song I compose.” His volume drops as the sentence ends.

“You compose? Wow, I never knew!”

“I never told anyone.”

Minhyuk waves it off, “Is that hobby or ..?”

“Just a hobby.”

“What about the drawings? You're great, if I may add.”

Hoseok chokes for the second time and Minhyuk shrugs.

“It's basically a package I saw on your messy desk.”

“That's a hobby too.”

“Same as me then. I like to draw too, actually and also calligraphy.”

“Really? You must be good.”

“Well, Kihyun said I am. I'll show you if you come to mine, promise.”

Hoseok nods, “By the way, Minhyuk.”

“Isn't it kinda troublesome for you to call me by my full name?” Minhyuk question instead.

“Hm? Not really, why? Do you feel uncomfortable?”

“Well, kinda.  It sounds so formal I don't like it.”

“Then what do you want to be called? Min? Hyuk?”

Minhyuk smirks playfully, “I prefer being called baby.”

Hoseok blinks at that but nod anyway, “Kay. So, babe-”

“Wait, wait! You just accept it right up?”

“Why not?” The older shrugs. “Now stop interrupting me.”

“Ugh! Aren't you supposed to get embarrassed or such?”

Hoseok smirks back as he notices the blush on the younger’s cheek, “I'm sorry but I don't get embarrassed by this kinda things. Your loss.”

 

“Kay now let me speak.” He sighs. “You're coming tomorrow, right?”

“Where?” Minhyuk — who has got rid of his embarrassment — asks while finishing his coke.

“The cafe from before for our weekly saturday brunch.”

Minhyuk hums thoughtfully. “That, huh. Of course, if no one minds.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes at the response, “No one will mind. Everyone loves you, that's for sure.”

“Will Kihyun be coming?”

“Hmm, I'm sure Changkyun will invite him along.”

“Okay then.”

 

* * *

 

“Hyung you said you compose song, right?” Minhyuk mumbles as he cards Hoseok’s hair with his fingers. The older one lying comfortably on his lap with his eyes closed.

“Why?”

“Can I listen?”

“Mhmm, would you like to?”

“Why won't I want to?” He asks as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Hoseok seems to contemplate for awhile before he gives in and get up. “It's a bit embarrassing but I guess it's fine since it’s you.”

“I'm flattered.” Minhyuk says cockily and wait for Hoseok to come back with his laptop.

The older goes back to his position while turning on his laptop.

“Where's your parents, by the way?”

“Overseas for holiday,” Hoseok answers, clicking onto a file.

“So you're all alone with Changkyun?”

“Yeah. If you aren't here, I would be all alone.”

“Then aren't you glad I'm here?”

“Of course I am. Oh, found it.”

Minhyuk looks totally expecting and after having a look at the younger’s facial expression, Hoseok presses play.

By the end of it, Minhyuk is seal clapping. “Is that you recording the guide? That's amazing!”

Hoseok hides his face in embarrassment at the compliment but Minhyuk can see the proud smile.

_He's such a sucker for compliments, isn't he? Too cute._

“Will you be releasing this somewhere?”

“I don't know. Maybe, if I got someone to sing this properly for me.”

“This is good enough, though?”

“No.” Hoseok firmly shakes his head and Minhyuk pursed his lips at that.

“I know!”

“What?”

“Kihyun!”

“Kihyun?”

“That boy may not look like it but his voice is heavenly and that's the only thing about him that I praise so you can believe in me!”

“Really?”

“Mhm! Wait, I recorded him a lot of time!” Minhyuk taps Hoseok to get him off his lap and crawls over to get his phone to search through. “Here it is.”

Soon, the room is filled with Kihyun’s cover of ‘Beautiful’.

 

 

“Fuck. I got goosebumps,” Hoseok breaths out and Minhyuk smiles proudly.

“Great, right?”

“More than great. His vocal will be perfect for this! I think I'll ask him when we meet later.”

The younger nods happily and put the device away.

The two of them then settled on watching youtube and Netflix until the sun goes down.

* * *

 

“Sleepy?” Hoseok asks to Minhyuk whose eyes are starting to close.

“Mhm.. It's good but gets boring after awhile.”

“Can't agree more. You want to sleep?”

Minhyuk shakes his head no and get up. “Hyung, you hungry?”

“Not really but I can eat. You?”

“I need something to wake me up.”

“Want to go to the convenience store and get some drinks while on it?”

“Sure, let's go.”

Hoseok then grabs a jacket for them both and they start their walk to the nearest store.

“Tell me if it gets too cold for you, okay?”

“What'll you do then? Give your jacket to me? Cliche.”

“Hmm then hug you?”

“That's better but you don't sound so sure?”

“But I'm pretty sure.”

Minhyuk shrugs his shoulder, “It's not that cold but the temperature is perfect for holding hands, what do you say?”

Hoseok rolls his eyes and grabs Minhyuk’s hand, intertwining the fingers together. “Satisfied?”

“Yup!”

 

Hand in hand, the two entered the store and it's not more than 10 minutes and their table is already full of food : cups of ramen, sausages, instant rice cake, triangle kimbap, string cheese and two bottle of alcohol.

“I'll eat well,” Minhyuk cheers and start digging in along with Hoseok.

They just eat in silence; no meaningless chatters whatsoever. Just the sound of their slurping, munching and breathing.

It's ¾ to their respective bottle of beer that both decided to go home with few more can of beers and hot dogs in hand as they plan to resume the drinking session at home.

* * *

 

“You hold your liquor pretty well?” Hoseok comments as he watch Minhyuk finish his can of beer.

“Nah, I'm tipsy. Two more and I'll black out for sure.” Minhyuk laughs, face flushed but still pretty sober.

“Really? Then stop drinking.” Hoseok says  and prevent him from opening another can to which Minhyuk whines to but attempts to do nothing.

“I've something to tell you.” The older reasons

“Is it important?”

Minhyuk hears a sigh and Hoseok replies, “Very. You're still sober, right?”

“I am.”

“Every drunk people admits they're still sober but whatever, I'll just talk. Listen carefully, okay?”

The younger hums, eyes locking with Hoseok’s seemingly nervous one, as he waits.

Hoseok takes a deep breath, hand running on his hair as he blurts : “I like you.”

 

Everything stills as silence engulfs the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Val's present from me to y'all  
> Happy valentine!  
> 2018.02.10-14


	5. Chapter 5

Hoseok opens his eyes he doesn't realize he had closed. “Minhyuk, say someth-” He turns around only to be met by the younger whose eyes are closed.

“....Such an ass. Got me all nervous for nothing.” He grumbles and he's ready to tuck the boy in but then he feels a pull on his arms and the next moment, he's hovering over Minhyuk.

“You're too tense,” Minhyuk says. “You need to relax a bit,” He states in matter of factly as he puts his arms around Hoseok’s neck. “You know,” He then starts all the while pulling the older closer to him. “You don't have to get me half drunk to confess. I would've said yes any other way. I like you too, dumbass. In the very very gay way.” Minhyuk let their foreheads touch and smiles. “Are you going to ask me out now?”

Hoseok sighs, breath a bit shaky. “Wait, okay. This- This is a lot to take in. Kyun said this is expected but still-”

Minhyuk laughs, creating some distance between them. “He did? Well, I think everyone should've known about this as I'm trying to hide nothing and I'm not being subtle also.”

“Ugh, shut up for a bit Minhyuk. We're going to lose the moment.”

“You started it,” Minhyuk pouts but keep his mouth shut anyway.

They both spend seconds in another silence to rebuild the atmosphere.

Then Hoseok suddenly start caressing Minhyuk’s side profile, hand coming up to brush the younger’s hair back. “Lee Minhyuk.”

“Mhm?”

“Will you officially be my boyfriend?”

A huge grin broke on Minhyuk’s face. “Should I play hard to get or?”

“Just say yes, dammit.”

“Okay, okay.” Minhyuk breathes a laugh as he touched their noses together in an eskimo kiss. “Yes, I will be your boyfriend officially.”

And Hoseok closes the confession session with an actual kiss that involves so much more than lips.

 

“Let’s, Let's not go any further okay?” Hoseok says when they both pull away, breathless. “Let's take things slow.”

Minhyuk agrees to that. This is all happening to quickly they need to at least take things slow in this relationship. The younger sighs contently and hide his face on the crook of Hoseok’s neck. “This feels kinda surreal. Like a dream that'll disappear when I wake up or mere prank.”

Hoseok presses his lips on top of Minhyuk’s head. “Don't worry, this is neither dream nor prank. I'll still be here with you when you wake up tomorrow.”

And Hoseok’s words are all it takes for Minhyuk to feel assured.

 

“Minhyuk?”

“Yeah?”

“I know.. I told you to take things slow but you know.. can I perhaps, leave a mark on you? It's totally okay if you don't want to, though!”

“You're too cute. How can I possibly say no?” Minhyuk chuckles as he pulls down his shirt to expose his left shoulder. “Go ahead.”

Hoseok gulps at the sight of Minhyuk’s smooth skin. “Do you want it to be visible?”

“I don't mind either way.”

So Hoseok leans down until his mouth is latched on the join of Minhyuk’s neck and shoulder before he starts sucking harshly at the spot; once or twice, he'd bite down on the skin and by the time he release Minhyuk, a big bruise is already forming. Hoseok looks quite proud of his work.

“Satisfied?” Minhyuk asks with a chuckles.

“Obviously.”

“Great. Now get off me.” and Hoseok unwillingly rolls away from Minhyuk, who pulls himself up to finish Hoseok’s unfinished beer.

“Do you still have anything else planned, hyung?” Minhyuk asks.

“If you can call sleeping a plan then yes I do.” Hoseok climbs off the bed and goes over to Changkyun’s to steal some pillows and additional blanket.

 

“Hyung?” Minhyuk — now lying on the older’s chest — calls again when they both have finally settled.

“What?” Hoseok asks, his hand absentmindedly rubbing on the younger’s upper arm.

“You.. I know this is too late and I'm not taking my ‘yes’ back or anything just for your information but are you sure?”

“About what?”

“This. Us. _Me_. I'm going to drag you down with me, you know.” Minhyuk says, his voice only a whisper.

“I am.” Hoseok says and Minhyuk’s heart swells at the certainty Hoseok had in him. “I don't care if you'll drag me down or anything. I don't care about such thing.”

“People will talk rubbish to you, some might get physical even.”

“You said it yourself, they talk rubbish. It's just rubbish, nothing I should pay my mind to and if they get physical, I can fight back you know these all aren't just for show.” He chuckles, referring to his muscles.

Minhyuk sighs, a small smile playing on his lips as he resumes, “You know, hyung, I don't care if it's about me but it's about you so I'm concerned.”

“Don't concern your pretty little mind about me, you should be concerned of yourself babe.” Hoseok strokes the boy’s hair. “Won't people get more aggressive? Especially that certain group?”

“They surely will but nothing I can't manage, don't worry.” Minhyuk assures, leaning up to press his lips on Hoseok’s chin to which the older returns with a kiss on his temple.

“Mhm, I won't let them do anything to you.”  Hoseok says with his promising tone and Minhyuk trust him completely. 

“I won't let them do anything to you too.”

 

And the last thing Minhyuk remember that night was the warmth spread from Hoseok’s warm embrace, enveloping his whole being, as he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

“2 hours. New record. What took you so long!?” Hyungwon complaints immediately as soon as he sees two familiar figures walking in.

“Sorry, sorry we overslept and you know it took hours to get here!” Hoseok says sheepishly. “Where's the rest?”

“What kind of sleep are you talking about. No, don't answer that,” Hyungwon says pointedly to Minhyuk who's about to open his mouth. “And can't you see by yourself?”

Hoseok pouts at the cold treatment and begin looking around. Soon he spots Jooheon and Hyunwoo on their usual table.  _ Right, why should he ask even. _

He nudges Minhyuk and they walk over there after placing the older. “Wait, where's Chang?”

“Ask him yourself.”

“I'll strangle you if you keep giving me that attitude.” Hoseok glares and stomps away, pulling Minhyuk with him.

 

“Sorry we're late.” He announces his arrival to the two who are busy talking about something.

“If you didn't pick that fifth call, we would've cancelled the brunch. Nah this is lunch already.” Jooheon says as he welcomes the two on the table.

Hyunwoo then asks — after they are all seated “Where's Changkyun?”

“I was about to ask you the same.” Hoseok shrugs. “He slept over at Kihyun’s yesterday and when I called him — earlier in the morning — he didn't answer and then Minhyuk got a text from Kihyun at 10 that Changkyun isn't awake just yet and tell us to go first.” He then explain. “Guess they haven't arrived.”

 

It's another hour spent that finally a sleepy looking Changkyun plops onto Hoseok’s back, scaring the poor man.

“3 hours, Kyun. 3 hours.” Jooheon reminds him and the youngest of all grunts an incoherent apology.

Minhyuk notices Changkyun and Kihyun’s entwined hands and he raises a brow at the brunet; mouthing a ‘I will wait for details’ to which Kihyun rolls his eyes to.

“What took you guys so long?” Hoseok asks to Kihyun while pushing away Changkyun’s head.

“We were late to begin with.” Kihyun starts, “This guy just won't wake up and since I have no idea where are we going, of course Kyun will need to navigate but thanks to his still asleep mind we lost the way.” 

“Is that so. Poor you,” Minhyuk says, not a hint of pity as watches both took their seat. “Don't you think you need to introduce yourself, Ki?”

“Oh right. Nice to meet you guys, I'm Kihyun.” He gave the other two a smile to which Jooheon and Hyunwoo returns. “Wait, are you Jooheon?”

“Did you not recognize me?” The younger chuckles. “Long time no see.”

“Yeah. I never knew you live here.”

“You never ask. By the way this is Hyunwoo-hyung.” Jooheon introduces. 

“Nice to meet you.”

“Same here.”

“I guess you're Kyun’s friend?”

“Boyfriend.” Changkyun cuts before Kihyun could even say a thing and his brothers hoot at him. Howling at how he has grown up and some — let's just say Minhyuk — ask for details.

“Details! Details!” The boy chants, nudging Hoseok for support and being the kind boyfriend he is, Hoseok begins to push on his brother.

“Okay, just spill the bean. You're disrupting everyone’s peace.” Hyungwon appears with tray on hand as he sat himself down along with it. 

“Fine, fine. You are all like what ladies thirsty for gossip.” Changkyun rolls his eyes as he sat up straight and reach for his lunch. “We made it official yesterday.”

Everyone leans in to listen attentively.

Changkyun frowns at the attention he is getting; he bites down on a piece of bacon. “Well.. the mood is right and I asked him out. The end.”

“What the- you pay for this yourself.” Hoseok grunts, disappointed to no end as he pouts.

“That's how it's summed up in general.” Kihyun adds.

“We don't need generals, we need details.” Minhyuk whines.

“You guys are like bunch of kid.” Hyungwon rolls his eyes at the couple.

“He's right.” Kihyun nods at that before finally giving up. “Like Kyun said we were just hanging around playing games and then the mood is set. He asked me out-”

“How?” Minhyuk cuts again, excited.

“Well let me quote, ‘Hyung, I know we just knew each other for a short while and everything but I'm sure about this. I'm serious about you so would you let me, instead of that unknown FBI agent, accompany you through your days?’”

Everyone fell silent at that and the next moment they are all howling with laughters while Changkyun shrugs.

“That's so Changkyun!” Jooheon exclaims while clapping as everyone agrees with him.

“Good job, baby brother!” Hoseok pats his shoulder and Changkyun gives him a smug look.

“Wasn't that the best confession ever, hyung?” Changkyun turns to his boyfriend, eyebrows wiggling.

“Certainly. No one but you will ask me out like that.” Kihyun laughs. “Now, what about you?” He turns to his friend.

“Us? We made it official last night too,” Minhyuk shrugs. “You want details? Basically hyung got me half drunk and then he said he likes me-”

“I never knew Hoseok-hyung is such a coward.” Hyungwon smirks.

“Shut up. This just show how serious I am.”

“- then I pretended to have fallen asleep cause he looks so tense before then I told him I like him too and then we're official.”

“That's it?” Hyunwoo finally speaks up.

“Well, if you want more, we kissed and Hoseok-hyung mark-”

“Stop right there!” Kihyun demands to Minhyuk who laughs at that.

“We don't need to hear the nasty shit!” Hyungwon adds, looking extremely in discomfort.

“You want details, I give details.” Minhyuk says as he looks at Hoseok with a bright smile and the older smiles proudly at him. 

 

Their lunch goes like that, with chatters and Kihyun getting know everyone and both him and Minhyuk getting closer to Hoseok’s circle of friends.

The oldest sighs contently as he feels someone entwining their fingers with him. He really can get used to this.

 

But _wait_. 

Isn't Minhyuk sitting on his left side?

Hoseok looks down to the entwined hands then up to the owner of said hand.

None other than his baby brother.

“Whipped, hyung. So so whipped.” Changkyun smirks as he let go of his hand.

“Shut up. Let me be,” Hoseok pouts and goes to back hug Minhyuk who's bickering with both Kihyun and Hyungwon; yet his attention is immediately shifted to his older boyfriend.

Minhyuk brings a hand to put on the older’s cheek. “What's up?”

“Nothing.” He whisper with a satisfied smile, ignoring the gagging sounds they got.

 

Oh yes, Hoseok can totally get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018.02.14-18  
> And it's a wrap! It ends here !  
> But who knows if I'm going to drop a bonus chapter? Kkk  
> That'd wait until my practical exams finish, though ><  
> I'm going to be busy so I don't think I can write much but please bear with this story!  
> Thank you for those who read this till the end! I appreaciate your views and comments, really!  
> Have a nice day  
> I'll be back -hopefully soon- with new contents :)

**Author's Note:**

> Word vomits  
> Congrats for making it this far!  
> And Hope y'all still enjoy despite the flaws  
> Written : 2018.01.26-30


End file.
